I Really Hate That Girl
by NotFragile
Summary: When Jack's old best friend, Nick, moves into town and joins the dojo, the warriors are shocked to see that Nick is a girl. When Nick continues to get close to Jack, will Kim FINALLY realize her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**I Really Hate That Girl!**

**Summary: When Jack's old best friend, Nick, moves into town and joins the dojo, the warriors are shocked to see that Nick is a **_**girl. **_**When Nick continues to get close to Jack, will Kim FINALLY realize her feelings?**

**Author's Note: I know, I know! I just love writing "Kim-getting-jealous" stories! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. I only own my computer and my OC, Nick.**

**REMINDER: NICK IS A GIRL! I REPEAT, NICK IS A GIRL!**

_Italics are Kim's thoughts._

Jack races through the mall to the dojo. He runs in panting and wheezing. Everyone turns to stare at him.

"Um, is someone chasing you?" Eddie asks.

"Ooh, is it the Disney cast of Little Einsteins?" Rudy jumps up and down.

Everyone ignores Rudy.

"I think I'm psycho: I swear I just saw my old best friend, Nick, at the skateboard shop! And I think Nick was following me!"

"So? Maybe Nick relocated here after you moved! He probably missed you! Big deal," Kim rolls her eyes.

"But I swear it was Nick-" Jack starts but is interrupted when the two main doors swing open.

"Trying to ditch me, Jack?" A girl with blonde hair that reaches down past her back and startling green eyes crosses her arms.

"NICK?" Jack asks, shocked.

"**That's NICK?" **Everyone including Rudy yells.

"Damn, she's beautiful," Jerry mumbles.

"Like Juliet…" Milton smiles dreamily.

"Who?" Jerry asks.

"You were asleep during English class, weren't you?"

"Nick," Jack gently grabs Nick's elbow and leads her away, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, duh! I moved here!"

Jack rolls his eyes. "I know that; why are you here? In Seabridge!" (A/N: I don't remember where they live so I just made up a random name!)

"My dad got a new job here and….here I am!" Nick hugs Jack. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

No one notices Kim's falling smile.

_Why didn't Jack tell me his old best friend was a girl? Who names a girl 'Nick' anyways?_

"Hey everyone, want to go to the fair tonight?" Jack asks, holding hands with Nick.

_Why are they holding hands? I thought they were just friends! Shit, shit, shit!_

"Sure, I'm up for it," Eddie answers.

"Sure," Milton shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatevs," Jerry rolls his eyes but you can tell by his body language that he wants to go to the fair so badly.

"Great! I'll drive and pick you guys up at 6!" Nick flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Jerry practically drools.

_Wait, she has her own car? And license? _

"Wait, when did you get a license? You're only 15!" Jack asks.

"I have connections," Nick shrugs her shoulders.

"…..And that's why I love you," Jack hugs her.

_Kim: Wait, he loves her? Wait, only as a friend….right? Hello, mind? Ya up there? Please confirm they are just friends. Hello? HELLO? Yo, mind!_

_Kim's mind: WHAT?_

_Kim: Are they just friends?_

_Kim's mind: They probably were/are friends with benefits._

_Kim: Slut._

_Kim's mind: Somebody's jealous!_

_Kim: I am not! You have to like a person to get jealous! And I don't like Jack!_

_Kim's mind: ….._

_Kim: Ok, I do like him! Just don't tell anyone!_

_Kim's Mind: Yeah whatever._

_Kim: What do you mean 'whatever?" Hello? HELLO? HELLO?_

**Okay, I'm going to stop it right there. I know, kind of choppy and short but the next chapter will be long, I promise. Anytime I include outfits in my story, there are always posted on my profile. :) And to make the short chapter thingy up to you, I'm going to show part of the next chapter. Enjoy freaks and geeks of Earth and other unknown planets!**

_Preview:_

"Jack?" Nick asks quietly.

"Yes, Nick?"

"I'm in love with you."

"WHAT?" Both Kim and Jack exclaim.

**I know, short again. :) Peace out suckers!**

**-NotFragile**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Confession

I Really Hate That Girl Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Big Confession

_Italics are Kim's thoughts._

A few hours later, Nick drives to Kim's house alone. P.S, she's picking Kim up first. Nick adjusts her short black top and rings the doorbell.

"Coming!" Kim shouts and opens the door.

"Hello Kim," Nick smiles gracefully.

"Oh, hello, Nick. Am I the first one?" Kim asks, looking into Nick's shiny SUV.

"Yes, of course silly! I just thought we could have a little **CHAT**!" Nick yells the last word, pushing Kim into the car. As a reflex, Kim pushes Nick back.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You, in fact: I don't think I don't see you flirting with Jack. He loves someone else: Someone very _close._"

And with that, Nick slams the front door and starts up the engine. Kim climbs in the back seat and keeps her head down.

"I don't like Jack."

Nick snickers. "Yes, and I'm a naturally size 0."

Kim raises her eyebrow. "Are you really going to wear _that _to the fair? It's filled with hormonal boys…." Nick is wearing a pair of short shorts, a black tee, and black boots. (A/N: See her outfit on my profile. Also see Kim's.)

"The more hormonal boys, the better," Nick answers, flipping her blonde hair and driving up a driveway lined with fancy rocks.

_And the award for the sluttiest slut goes to Nick Jensen!_

"Whose house is this?"

"Jack's, you dumbbell." Nick drives up a steep hill and appears into the garage of a 5 story brick mansion with 3 guest houses and a pool.

_Holy crap! Jack __lives__ here?_

Nick honks the horn a few times and Jack appears out of one of the guest houses wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

_He looks so sexy…_

"Hey Kim, hey Nick!" Jack climbs into the back seat with Kim. Kim grins at him as Nick fake smiles.

"Hey, Jack, can you take the wheel? I don't know where your friends live!"

Nick attempts to make a sexy pout face but fails.

"Uh, sure, but it would be illegal: I'm under-aged."

"But your 16th birthday's in two days!" Nick cries.

"It's your birthday in two days?" Kim asks, shocked.

_How come Jack's never mentioned this to me?_

"Yeah, but it's nothing big. My mom and dad are e-viting all of you guys and everything. So…I guess I can take the wheel!"

Nick squeals and climbs over to the passenger seat as Jack slips out of the back and into the front. He drives perfectly out of the driveway and unto the road.

"Do you mind if I change the radio?" Nick asks in a high-pitched voice.

Jack shrugs and Kim makes no comment. Excepting that as a yes, Nick changes the radio to CD and puts in the song, "The Boy Is Mine."

Nick mouths the lyrics and glares at Kim through the mirror. She mouths the word 'bitch.' Kim gasps.

_That's it: Two can play that game._

After they all picked up everyone, they head towards the fair.

"Yo, Nick! Want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Jerry asks, kissing his biceps and then kissing her hand.

"Eww, hell no! Jack, want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Jerry's eyes widen in shock. "But** I** just asked you 2 seconds ago!"

"Uh; no thanks, Nick. I'm promised I would ride the 'Screamer' with Kim and also the 'Hurricane.'"

"That's right…." Kim smirks at Nick's falling facial expression.

_Kim Crawford, 1! Nick Jensen….2. Oh, this sucks._

Kim and Jack start to walk off to the roller coaster when Nick stops them.

"Jack?" Nick asks quietly.

"Yes, Nick?"

"I'm in love with you."

"WHAT?" Both Kim and Jack exclaim.

**Okay, the next chapter will focus on Jack's decision on whether to choose Kim or Nick. He will reveal his chose at his 16****th**** birthday party.**

**Ciao! P.S; everyone that lives in the East Coast where the hurricane is: My prayers go out to you! Be safe! :)**

**P.S.S: I kinda borrowed the singing-in-the-car-to-a-song that shows the tense from the movie, "You Again." Great movie by the way!**

**~NotFragile-**


	3. Chapter 3: FINALLY!

**I Really Hate That Girl**

**Chapter 3: FINALLY!**

_Italics are Kim's thoughts._

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I changed the plot: Instead of Jack deciding on who to choose, he chooses Kim right off of the bat but Nick, not happy with that, shows up to his 16****th**** birthday party with an evil plan and disturbing plan. I REPEAT: the choosing will NOT go on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

"WHAT?" Jack screams one more time while Kim gawks at Nick.

"Jack: I know this is cliché, but I love you. I'm in love with my best friend," Nick says as she steps towards Jack. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Jack tries to pull away but Nick holds him closer, making it look like he likes the kiss.

Kim's heart stops beating and tears in half.

_I knew it…he loves her._

Kim runs off as soon as Jack finally pushes Nick away.

"Kim!" Jack runs after her. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry stare at Nick.

"What are you staring at, you little dorks?" Nick screams at them.

"You hurt Kim…you're such a bitch," Jerry adds as they run off in the direction Jack and Kim ran off in.

"KIM! KIM!" Jack yells as he follows her. "Leave me alone!" Km screams, looking back at him but turning around immediately. Jack gently grabs her wrist, turns her around, and kisses her.

_Oh my God….am I dreaming?_

Kim leans into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. They both pull away, with their foreheads touching.

"It's about time!" Someone shouts and starts to clap.

Jack and Kim turn to see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton clapping and cheering. Kim giggles.

"Kim Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asks, holding her hand. She stares at him before shouting…

"YES! YES! YES!" Kim squeals, kissing him again and again.

"Don't swallow each other!" Eddie jokes. Everyone laughs. After they starting with walk around the fair, everyone is finally happy…but no one but Kim notices the fuming blonde girl in the shadows, watching them. Nick slowly flips Kim off. Kim gasps.

"Kim, are you ok?" Jack asks.

"I just saw—" Kim turns to look at Nick again in the shadows but Nick is gone.

"Nothing: It was nothing," Kim finishes.

"You sure?" Jack joins hands with his girlfriend.

"Positive."

After Kim finished saying that, her phone beeps. She unlocks the screen and sees a text message from a blocked number.

**(BLOCKED NUMBER): You're dead, Kim. You steal Jack from me; I take something away from you. Sweet dreams! **

**-Nick.**

**P.S. this message will delete when you open it and you cannot open it again so don't even think about showing this to Jack.**

Shaking, Kim looks around the fair. It's official: Nick's out for her blood. Her phone beeps again and she jumps. She carefully unlocks her screen and sees an E-Vite from Jack's mother for Jack's 16th birthday party. Relieved (for now), she clicks 'accept.'

**Somewhere, in a disclosed room, a black gloved person is taking a needle and carefully injecting it into a bowl with red substance labeled 'Punch for 16****th**** birthday party.' The needle is labeled: DANGER. The black gloved person moves to a computer and types something in. Seconds later, a black and blue dress appears on the screen and the cursor clicks 'buy now.' The black gloved person appears and takes off the black mask. **_**Nick.**_

**Okay, that was a touch of Pretty Little Liars. Okay, the big question is: What is Nick planning? If you understand mysteries, you get what she's doing. The next chapter is Jack's party and the day Nick reveals her plan. OH, and I almost forgot! Please, please vote in my poll on my profile page! It's for a new story and I won't post it until I get the results! :)**

**~NotFragile**


	4. Chapter 4: Super Killing Party

**I Really Hate That Girl**

**Chapter 4: Super 16th "Killing" Party**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nick…unfortunately because that bitch is a nut job! :(**

**Important Note: Everyone's 15 but Jack: He's 16****th****, thus, this is his 16****th**** birthday party. :)**

~~Jack and Kim~~~

Kim enters Jack's mansion, wearing a floral dress and black pumps. She finds Jack, who looks sexy is his tux, and gives him a kiss.

"Hey babe, happy birthday," Kim kisses him.

"Thanks!" He kisses her again.

"Are you two going out for the most-couple-who-shares-the-most-kisses-award?" Jerry asks, joining them.

"Shut up Jerry: I have a black belt and I'm not afraid to use it."

Jerry holds his hands up in surrender and walks away.

"Now where were we?" Jack smirks leaning in for another kiss. Kim grins and kisses him. He kisses back and she wraps her arms around him.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone immature kid yells.

"Jack, I think we should stop: Don't want to give everyone a show," Kim smiles.

"I guess you're right," Jack laughs.

Just then, Nick walks in wearing a black and blue dress and black heels. Kim notices her and nods her head towards her.

"Jack…"

"Don't worry; I'll go and talk to her. I promise," He adds, kissing her head.

"Okay. Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Be right back." Kim walks to the drink table and is about to grab a regular drink when a drink labeled: _ONLY FOR KIM _catches her eye. She grabs the drink and sips it.

_Hmm, this has a weird taste to it…..Why is the world spinning?_

The last thing Kim saw before blackened out is Nick's smirking face.

~~Kickin It with Jack & Kim~~~

Kim wakes up with her hands and feet tied up. She looks down and screams. She's dangling off the edge of Jack's 5 story mansion!

"Don't bother screaming…no one can hear you," Nick drops down from another edge. Kim struggles to get out of the tight bonds.

"Oh lookie here! Little Kimmy has no one to save her this time! And this time, you're going to die. And finally, Jack will be mine." Nick smirks and leaves the roof.

"Oh really? Jack's not going to go for a slut that's a nut job and that killed his GIRLFRIEND!" Kim screams at her.

Nick, outraged, walks back and slaps Kim over and over again. Defenseless, Kim is beat, her cheek is red, and she starts to blacken out…..

~~KICKIN IT~~~~

"Has anyone seen Kim?" Jack asks the guys.

"Nope. Have you checked the other houses?"

"Yes and she wasn't there."

"Maybe she's outside."

"Maybe," Jack says, thanks his friends, and runs outside. He runs into Nick, who is climbing down from the roof.

"Oh, Jack! Hi!" Nick smiles.

"Nick, I thought I told you to leave."

"Oh, yes you did, but I like to break the rules," Nick winks at him.

Jack rolls his eyes.

"Have you seen Kim? Wait, why were you climbing down from the roof?" Jack asks.

"I had a little company up there."

Realizing what Nick means, Jack runs up to the roof and sees Kim on the edge of the roof, dangling off with her mouth taped, hands and feet tied. Her beautiful eyes widen when she sees him.

"JACK! JACK!" She screams.

"Kim? What happened?" He runs over and starts to untie her and take the tape off of her.

"Nick drugged me and—JACK, WATCH OUT!" Kim cries.

Jack turns and sees Nick standing above them with a gun.

"Jack; move away from Kim," Nick points the gun at him.

"Over my dead body," Jack recites the famous line.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but this has all come down to this," Nick closes her eyes as she pulls the trigger.

"NO!" Kim screams as the bullet hits Jack in the chest and he falls down.

"YOU BITCH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Nick screams and points the gun at Kim now.

"Say goodbye!" Nick almost pulls the trigger when someone pushes Nick over and takes the gun from her. Milton takes the gun from her and points it at her.

"Got anything to say about this little dork?"

~~KICKIN IT~~~~

Two hours later, Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy (Who is dating Jack's mom! Surprise, surprise!), and Jack's mom are in the hospital's waiting room. Kim and Jack's mom are sobbing loudly while the 4 guys are comforting them.

"I never (sob) knew (sob) Nick (loud gasp) is that psycho!" Jack's mom, Danielle, sobs into Rudy's t-shirt. "And now my baby's in the hospital!"

Kim is sobbing loudly, saying nothing. Suddenly, the doctor who is in charge of Jack's operation enters the waiting room.

"We have good news and bad news: The bullet didn't hit any vital organs and he can still do karate. Bad news: He's in a little bit of shock."

Everyone sighs, relieved.

"Can we see him?" Jerry asks.

"Yes, but speak very loudly and slowly. He's in room 89."

Slowly, everyone trudges to Jack's room and enters. It breaks Kim's heart to see Jack hooked up to that many machines and with needles piercing his beautiful skin….

"Hey guys," Jack says, weak. "What happened to Nick?"

"Oh, they took her into custody and eventually put her into a mental hospital," Jerry answers, "So you're safe."

"Where's Kim?"

"I'm right here, Jack, and I will always be here," Kim cries, hugging him. He hugs her back and kisses her. She kisses back.

"Now that's true love," Danielle whispers to Rudy softly before kissing him.

"I love you, Kim Crawford."

"I love you too, Jack."

**And the end! I'm thinking about making a sequel to this called: She's Still Crazy!: The storyline will be when Kim and Jack are engaged and Nick finally gets out of the mental hospital for "good behavior." Will Nick try to kill Kim again? Find out in She's Still Crazy! :) It'll probably be out tomorrow or Monday. :) Okay, I know the ending cheesy but it's cute! :)**

**~NotFragile**


End file.
